The Night Our Story Began
by CarlyCutie
Summary: Marissa's back at Harbor and Taylor finally has friends. The only problem is she still feels alone. But one night alone on the beach she runs into Johnny and they find a bond between them that could lead to something much more. T/J, M/R, S/S, L/T, A/L


AN: Hey guys, this is my first OC fic, and I have one rule with all fics, I write either one to two chapters and THEN I HAVE TO GET ONE REVIEW BEFORE I CONTINUE. IF I DON'T GET ONE REVIEW WITHIN TEN DAYS I DELETE THE FIC AND TRY AGAIN, SO IF YOU LIKE THIS PLEASE REVIEW!!! MAIN COUPLE IS: Taylor/Johnny, with Ryan/Marissa, Summer/Seth, Lindsay/Trey, Anna/Luke and Jess/Zach on the side!!

_SUMMARY FOR YOU FOUND ME: It's been a week since Marissa has returned to Harbor and Taylor is now tight friends with her, Ryan, Seth, Summer, Anna, Luke, Lindsay, Trey, Jess and Zach the only problem is though she has friends she still feels like the odd man out. Then one night as she's walking along the beach she runs into Johnny Harper another outsider, and the two form a bond neither knowing how strong it will become and what they will feel for each other. _

_QUICK NOTES:_

_ANNA, LUKE, ZACH AND LINDSAY NEVER LEFT_

_ANNA AND LUKE GOT TOGETHER AT THE BEGINNING OF THEIR SOPHMORE YEAR_

_JESS AND ZACH GOT TOGETHER SHORTLY AFTER THAT_

_LINDSAY AND TREY STARTED DATING TWO MONTHS AGO _

_JESS JOINED THE GROUP AFTER THEY SAVED HER FROM THE PARTY_

_TREY NEVER TRIED TO RAPE MARISSA _

**BOLD FONT = TEXTS BETWEEN PEOPLE **

_ITALIC FONT = THOUGHTS _

THE NIGHT OUR STORY BEGAN (CH.1: The Night We Met)

"Where are you?" Taylor asked into her phone as she stood at the empty life guard tower looking for Marissa's car but seeing nothing.

"I can't make it, I have to finish that paper for English tomorrow, I'm sorry." Marissa replied truly feeling bad she hadn't gotten a hold of her friend earlier. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Taylor decided not to fight with one of her new friends and just let it go.

"No it's fine, you do need to finish that paper, it's more important." She replied while starting to walk along the beach, looking out into the sea.

"Your important too Taylor, I mean you my friend I don't want you to think we were only friends so you would help me get back into Harbor." Marissa said and as the words came through the phone Taylor knew she was being sincere and that made her feel truly happy.

"Marissa, I'm not mad and I don't think that. I do think you need to write that paper, honestly I'm not mad at all." Taylor replied with a laugh while continuing down the beach it was then she noticed a bonfire a little further down and for some reason she felt like the flames were calling to her.

"Your sure your not mad? Seriously this sucks not being able to go out, and I'm so tired I don't know how I will stay awake!" Marissa asked while sitting down at her laptop and starting to type her paper.

"Not at all, do your paper I'll send a text to you every thirty minutes and I'll have the girls do the same if you don't respond we will come charging in your room and you're your eyes open if we have to!."

"Thank you, I appreciate it! Alright, hope you have a better night than I do. Love ya!"

"Love you too Marissa, bye." And with that she flipped the phone closed and then opened it again and went to her text messaging clicking on Lindsay, Jess, Anna and Summer.

**TAYLOR: Marissa hasn't started her paper yet, I'll text her in thirty and then you guys take turns doing it every thirty minutes. If she doesn't answer whoever texted her goes over there and wakes her up and keeps her up! Her bedroom door should be unlocked.**

She then clicked send and just as she looked up she found herself right in front of the bonfire and right in front of a familiar face. He was Johnny Harper, Marissa's friend from the public school, the one she thought was really cute. A second passed before his voice found her ears.

"Hey, your one of Marissa's friends from Harbor right?" He asked watching as she looked down on him, he had seen her a few times before but this close up, and it was then that he realized just how beautiful she was, she was more beautiful than Marissa if that was possible. And he had heard how she stood up to her bitch of a mother and got Marissa back into Harbor, beauty and not afraid to stand up for herself or her friends two quality he looked for in his own friends. She then quickly walked over and reached her hand out in front of him with a smile.

"Yeah I'm Taylor Townsend, it's nice to meet you." Her voice wasn't fake like so many other times he had heard that greeting. She truly thought it was nice to meet him, quickly taking her hand in his he shook it with a smile of his own.

"Johnny Harper, nice to meet you too Taylor, so what brings you out to the beach all alone at night?" He asked watching as she stood there for a minute before deciding to sit down by him and turned her head to face him with a huge grin.

"Truth is I wasn't suppose to be alone, Marissa was suppose to meet me here." She replied keeping her smile in place but turning back to the waves.

"So where is she?" He asked as he to turned to the waves, both enjoying the sound of them crashing on the beach.

"She put off a huge paper till the last minute, I figured she should probably stay at home and write it." Taylor replied and as she turned to face Johnny her cell phone vibrated, in her hand. Placing it in her face she read **SUMMER **on the screen before opening it.

**SUMMER: Good lord she's only been back a week and she's already slacking!! We should go over there and beat some since into that crazy bitch!! **

Laughing Taylor quickly typed in a response.

**TAYLOR: Violence is always your solution! **

**SUMMER: Hey I haven't had any rage black outs in quite some time, I think it's time to bust some out! **

Laughing again Taylor quickly turned back to Johnny while shutting her phone.

"Sorry text message from Summer." She replied

"No, it's cool, so Marissa waited to the last minute huh?" He said with a smile that she mirrored.

"Yes."

"Not good considering she just got back a week ago, but with all the drama in her life she it doesn't surprise me. Especially with her crazy friends providing most of it!" He said with a laugh getting him a playful shove from Taylor.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sure your drama free." He said with caused Taylor to laugh again.

"You saw my mom, not even close to drama free buddy!" She replied and then, it was then she realized her new 2006 Blue BMW X5 SUV was the only one in the parking lot.

"How did you get here?' She asked

"How else? Walked, don't have a sweet ride like you." He replied while admiring her car, but her voice brought him back to her.

"You walked? It's like twenty-five or thirty minutes away from your part of town!" She answered shocked which caused him to laugh again yet this time she didn't see what was so funny.

"What? Why are you laughing?" She demanded it took him a second to calm down before facing her.

"It's funny cause thirty minutes isn't anything to me, especially when your walking away from that part of town." He replied with a smile but it dropped when he saw her look upset and look away.

"What? What did I say?" He asked with concern, hoping he hadn't offended her.

"Nothing, it's just I'm sorry for saying it like that. YOUR PART OF TOWN, like it's beneath me or something. I hope I didn't offend you." Her answer once again was sincere and he was the one who took everything about her into account. She was rich, extremely smart and beautiful yet all these things didn't make her feel superior to him. She truly was a wonderful person inside and out, despite being raised by that woman.

"You didn't offend me, and that place is beneath everyone." He said with a smile which she slowly returned.

"You won't be there to much longer, another half a year and we will be graduating. Marissa said you are going to try professional surfing after that. Sounds fun." Taylor said turning back to the waves.

"It is, but the truth is I've applied for a scholarship at Berkeley for next year, I'm hoping to get it. They say it's looking good only three more months till I find out." His response sent her head shooting to looking at him with shock.

"Seriously? That's where me and all my friends are going next year. Well Anna is considering Brown but Luke will talk her out of it, what made you decide that? Don't you want to surf?" She asked

"Surfing great and all but let's be serious, I could get hurt before that happens. And I made the grades might as well try the whole school thing, thinking about majoring in law actually." He said with a smile, "How about you, know what you want to major in?"

"Right now it's a toss up between Fashion Design and Public Relations, I either want to be a designer or an agent for celebrities." She said with determination

"That's cool what made you decide that?"

"I love clothes, and I have sketched a few things and sewn a few things and I really love it, but if that doesn't work out being an agent would be so fun! Really it's because both are work but both are fun, and I spent to much time already working without fun and it sucks. It's time for a change, and that's what I'm going to do."

As he took every word she said in he began to become more and more interested in this girl, and unknown to him so did she. Before they knew it another hour had passed and it was now almost midnight. "Oh crap, I hate to do this but I gotta go. I have to get some sleep for my test tomorrow." He said getting up and then took her hand and helped her up.

"Hey my mom is out of town and I don't sleep till about one, let me drive you home so you don't have to walk." She said while motioning him to her car.

"Oh you don't have to do." He didn't finish the sentence

"Let me rephrase I'm driving you home, get in the car." She said with a smile and knowing that he wouldn't be able to deny her what she wanted he got in.

Twenty minutes later they were outside his house.

"Well this is it, thanks for the ride I really had fun talking to you."

"So much fun you would want to do it again Friday? My mom is gone for three weeks so I am throwing a little party for my friends, we're just going to drink and hang out. Want to come over?" She asked praying silently he would and as he stared into her eyes he smiled.

"I would love to, here." He handed her his phone and took hers and put his number in her phone while she put hers in his.

"Call me when your ready for people to come by." Johnny said with a wink.

"Will do, see you then." She replied and as he walked to his door he couldn't help but stop the feeling she was feeling as she was pulling out of his driveway. The feeling that this night had started something between them, both hoping it would last for awhile.

AN: LOVE IT? CHAPTER TWO WILL BE OUT LATER, MUST HAVE ONE REVIEW THOUGH!!!


End file.
